Daring Do (personagem)
|voz eua = Chiara Zanni |cor crina = #4C4C4C |cor crina 2 = #7F7F7F |cor crina 3 = #B2B2B2 |cor crina 4 = #666666 |cor crina 5 = #333333 |cor crina 6 = #000000 |cor pelo = #D6C160 |cor olhos = #AF2F6B |marca = sipq.png |info marca = Rosa dos ventos }} Daring Do, antes nomeada de Ousada Ativa (com o pseudônimo de A.K. Yearling) é uma pégaso que é a personagem principal e autora da série de livros Daring Do, livros com base em suas aventuras. Ela tem destaque em sete episódios, com papéis falados em Leia e Chore, Daring Do e Mais Estranho que a Ficção, e faz pequenas aparições em Finalmente um Amigo, Excesso de Pinkie Pies, Trocas!, Rainbow Rocks, Castelo, Doce Castelo, Obrigada pela Lembrança e O Irmão da Fluttershy. Ela se chama Daring Do Dazzle 'em algumas mercadorias. Desenvolvimento Cindy Morrow disse que o nome de Daring Do iria ser "Bravely Blue", no primeiro roteiro. Este nome foi usado em um universo alternativo que aparece na ''IDW comics' My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #19. O nome de Daring Do é um jogo na frase heroicidade, que significa "ações imprudentes, corajosas e aventureiras, muitas vezes". Ela é uma troca de paleta de Rainbow Dash com uma personalidade semelhante, diferindo apenas na marca de Cutie (uma bússola), a cor da pelagem, e seu cabelo "arco-íris", que é em escala de cinza; quando ela arrebata a Estátua da Safira das mãos de Ahuízotl, ela deixa um rastro de arco-íris em tons de cinza por trás dela, como Rainbow Dash faz em vários episódios. A.K Yearling é um trocadilho em homenagem a autora britânica J. K. Rowling. Yearling significa "Novilho", que se refer á um cavalo entre um e dois anos de idade. Dave Polsky perguntou se A. K. Yearling é uma referência á Amy Keating Rogers e obteve como resposta: ""Conscientemente, não. Mas subconscientemente? Uau, eu estou tão totalmente confuso". Quando perguntado o por que de Rainbow e Daring serem muito semelhantes, Jim Miller respondeu "quando estávamos começando a primeira aparição de DD, nós não sabíamos se ela nunca iria voltar. Portanto, é apenas um modelo de RD Recolorido." Aparência A aparência de Daring Do é muito semelhante a de Rainbow Dash. Sua cor de corpo está em algum lugar entre cáqui escuro e amarelo arylide. Em Leia e Chore, ela tem uma asa embrulhado em uma série de ligaduras brancas. Seu estilo de crina é idêntico ao de Rainbow Dash, e consiste de seis tons de cinza que correspondem aos seis cores na crina de Rainbow Dash; Esta combinação de cores é muitas vezes referida como um arco-íris em tons de cinza. Seus olhos são framboesa vermelha, com pestanas retas, exatamente o mesmo que do Rainbow Dash. Sua cutie mark é uma rosa dos ventos, o que provavelmente representa um talento para a exploração e um forte senso de aventura, como diz seu nome. A Roupa de Daring Do consiste em um colete olivina escuro e um capacete de cortiça com uma faixa verde-oliva escuro. Daring Do revela que Daring Do e A.K. Yearling são realmente a mesma pônei. Em seu disfarce como a autora, ela disfarça sua aparência com um xale roxo, um cloche cinza e óculos vermelho-moldado pesados. Ela também se esconde, evidentemente, que ela é um Pegasus. Não está claro se A.K. Yearling é um pseudônimo ou se é "Daring Do" que é a falsa identidade, usado para suas aventuras perigosas. Representação da série Leia e Chore Os livros de Daring Do aparecem pela primeira vez no episódio '''Leia e Chore, quando Twilight Sparkle traz para Rainbow Dash o primeiro livro da série: "Ousada Ativa e a Busca da Estátua de Safira". Twilight diz que tem todos os livros da série e diz para Rainbow Dash: "Você gostaria da Ousada Ativa. Ela é muito parecida com você. Aventureira, feroz, e inegavelmente, inquestionavelmente, invencível. A série de livros representa Daring Do como uma aventureira e caçadora de tesouros, explorando templos perdidos há muito tempo e ruínas de antigos artefatos. O primeiro livro da série mencionado vê-la descobrindo um templo que ela procurou por mais de dois meses. Ela supera as armadilhas dentro e liberta uma estatueta de safira em forma de um Anubis de duas cabeças, todos com uma asa ferida. Sua busca por esse tesouro a coloca em desacordo com uma criatura canina chamado Ahuizotl. Através de vários ensaios e atribulações, Daring Do assegura a estátua de safira das garras de Ahuizotl e, ao fazê-lo, salva o mundo. No final do episódio, Rainbow Dash lê outro livro da série, "Ousada Ativa e o Cálice do Grifo" (uma referência ao livro "Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo") Finalmente um Amigo thumb|[[Rainbow Dash lendo Daring Do]]Em Finalmente um Amigo, Rainbow Dash lê um livro de Daring Do faz na biblioteca de Twilight. O livro tem a lombaba e a capa semelhante a de o Cálice do Grifo, mas o título na capa é Daring Do e a Pedra de Safira. Excesso de Pinkie Pies Em Excesso de Pinkie Pies, Rainbow Dash é vista lendo A Pedra de Safira novamente. Daring Do thumb|A capa de Daring Do e o Anel do Destino.Em Daring Do, é revelado que a autora dos livros Daring Do, A.K. Yearling, é o mesmo pônei que Daring Do. Fica estabelecido que as aventuras narradas nos livros são realmente baseadas em aventuras reais de Daring Do contra os caçadores de tesouro e vilões da série, incluindo a criatura Ahuizotl. Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 Em Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3, Twilight Sparkle diz para Rainbow Dash, "Eu não sei quem lê mais livros da Daring Do que você." Trocas! Em Trocas!, Rainbow Dash vai para a feira de Rainbow Falls à procura de um exemplar da primeira edição de Daring Do e a Busca pela Pedra de Safira. Como em Leia e Chore, o livro é referido como Daring Do e a Procura pela Estátua de Safira várias vezes. As duas versões do livro mostrado na Trocas! apresentam nenhuma distinção. No entanto, eles diferem da versão visto em Leia e Chore em que a parte traseira abrange também conter algumas linhas escuras em Trocas!. Castelo, Doce Castelo Em Castelo, Doce Castelo, Daring Do aparece em um cartaz marcado Daring Do: Enigma da Esfinge. Obrigada pela Lembrança Rainbow suspeita que o motivo para a hibernação de Tank é ler muitas histórias da Daring Do. Ela também lê um livro da Daring Do para ele no final do episódio. O Irmão da Fluttershy Mais Estranho que a Ficção Personalidade thumb|Daring Do trabalha sozinha. Daring Do é retratada como uma exploradora muito astuta, feroz, e determinada. Ela tem se mostrado incrivelmente inteligente, usando sua inteligência para resolver quebra-cabeças, retirar disfarces, e escapar muitas das armadilhas da morte de Ahuízotl. No entanto, é revelado em Daring Do que ela é uma solitária, muitas vezes rejeitando ajuda sempre que é oferecido a ela, como visto quando ela se vira para baixo para Rainbow Dash, e em uma aventura anteriormente Dr. Caballeron, se oferece para ajudá-la. É revelado que através de todo o secretismo que vem com suas aventuras perigosas, Daring Do aprendeu sozinha a não confiar em ninguém. No entanto, durante o clímax do episódio, ela se abre um pouco depois que Rainbow Dash a resgata de armadilha de Ahuízotl e afirma sua amizade para com Daring, e mais tarde ela admite que, as vezes, ela poderia precisar um pouco de ajuda. No final, Daring parece ter perdido um pouco de sua natureza introvertida, ela desenvolve um vínculo com Rainbow Dash para o ponto onde ela escreve sobre ela em seu livro mais recente. Versões diferentes Homenagem a Indiana Jones Existem várias alusões à Indiana Jones em Leia e Chore, Daring Do e Mais Estranho que a Ficção: *A depena harpa que toca quando Daring Do entra no templo tem uma forte semelhança com a música que toca na abertura de Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida, Indiana Jones quando casualmente expulsa aranhas para fora de suas costas. *A luz do sol brilhando na câmara é uma referência a cena da sala do mapa de Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida, onde a luz solar brilha em um cristal no centro da sala. *A maneira que Daring Do faz seu caminho para o pedestal de pedra de safira espelha uma cena de Indiana Jones e a Última Cruzada, onde o herói titular navega por uma armadilha no piso onde apenas pode pisar nos ladrilhos corretos. *A cena em que Daring Do recupera a pedra de safira espelha uma cena de Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida, Indiana Jones em que recupera a estátua de um ídolo de um pedestal. *Em Daring Do, Daring Do brevemente faz uso de um chicote, a ferramenta de Indiana Jones. *Em Mais Estranho que a Ficção, Traje na Lua do Pesadelo thumb|200px|[[Berryshine vestindo uma roupa de Daring Do.]]Um artista de layout do show explicou a semelhança entre a roupa de Daring Do e um dos trajes existentes na Lua do Pesadelo ocorrida no episódio Eclipse da Luna. A fim de preencher as cenas de multidão e devido a limitações de tempo, a camisa de Daring Do recolorida e o equipamento foram então usado como um traje, vestido pela pônei Berryshine. A camisa foi repintada de modo que não houvesse spoilers do futuro episódio. Archived locally. Representação em Rainbow Rocks Em My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Spike é visto lendo um romance de Daring Do em Equestria. Representação nos quadrinhos thumb Na página 22 do My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #1 The Retorn of Queen Chrysalis, Rainbow Dash diz: "Eu me sinto como Daring Do, uma pônei aventureira estamos fora de uma missão!" Na página 6 do My Little Pony Micro-Series edição #1, Twilight Sparkle menciona ter lido Daring Do e a Busca Pela Estátua de Safira". Um equipamento com o mesmo design e esquema de cores como a roupa de Daring Do é usada por Rainbow Dash na capa Hot Topic de Friendship is Magic edição #6. Na página 10 de Friendship is Magic edição #7, Daring Do aparece com outro pônei na imaginação de Rainbow Dash, e Rainbow Dash diz "Ah, cara! Daring é seria, como, faça uma explosão louca fora de, como, fita de pato e cabelo e Applejack boom! Nós estariamos livres!" em resposta a Applejack dizendo "Eu queria que Daring estivesse aqui para nos ajudar agora." Na página 18 da Micro-Series edição #7, um pônei que assemelha-se Daring Do aparece no Ponyville Flea Market usando um chapéu semelhante ao de Daring Do. Um balão de desfile de Daring Do aparece na página 6 do Friendship is Magic edição #10. Na página 8 de Friendship is Magic edição #11, uma leitura da placa "Daring Do" aparece em uma parede com outros prêmios no flashbakc de Shining Armor; este improvisado detalhe foi acrescentado pelo artista Andy Price, , que declarou que "poderia ser" o Daring Do Award, ou algo assim... A imaginação entra em jogo :)" e que "poderia ser um Daring Do Award para Autores... ou um prémio para um livro sobre o caráter da série DD..." A história em quadrinhos com Daring Do parece ser lido por Spike nas páginas 1, 2 e 3 de Micro-Series edição #9. Daring Do aparece no livro de imagens na tampa B e na capa de Hot Topic de Friendship is Magic edição #15, e ela mesma aparece na história da edição. Como Rainbow Dash assume o papel de Daring de fazer no mundo de um de seus livros, a fictícia Daring Do aparece em Ponyville. Em Frienship is Magic edição #16, um equipamento com um design semelhante e do mesmo esquema de cores como a roupa de Daring Do é usado por Rainbow Dash em uma capa, Daring Do aparece na tampa do RI, e a fictícia Daring Do em Ponyville ajuda Applejack, Fluttershy, e Spike antes que ela seja enviada de volta. Em Friendship is Magic edição #19, uma nota em um universo alternativo lê "Daring Do aqui é bravamente azul?" Uma imagem de Daring Do aparece em Phoenix Comics & Games (e Everfree Northwest) exclusiva tampa RE de Friendship is Magic #20. Daring Do aparece na página 3 de Friends Forever edição nº 9. Um livro intitulado Daring Do e o Segredo do Teste de Colesterol Elevado aparece na página 5 de Frienship is Magic edição #28. Um livro intitulado Daring Do e a Lenda da Arte Perdida aparece nas páginas 1, 2, 17, 18 e 22 de FIENDship is Magic edição #5. Outras descrições HubNetwork.com Corajosa, ousada Daring Do é a personagem dos livros favoritos de Rainbow Dash. Ela viaja Equestria e enfrenta perigos incalculáveis ao explorar templos antigos em busca do tesouro. Rainbow Dash está emocionada ao descobrir que Daring Do é uma verdadeira Pegasus que se apresenta como autora reclusa A.K Yearling para escrever sobre suas próprias aventuras reais. My Little Pony (jogo móvel) Ela é duas personagens diferentes no jogo, Daring Do e A.K. Yearling. Mesmo sendo a mesma pônei, no jogo são pôneis diferentes. Descrição de Daring Do Uma pônei Pégaso que caça tesouros, Daring Do é aventureira, feroz, e inegavelmente, inquestionavelmente imparável. Descrição de A.K. Yearling Uma das romancistas mais famosas de Equestria, A.K. Yearling é a autora do best-seller série de livros "Daring Do" que inclui clássicos como "A Busca pela Pedra de Safira" e "Cálice do Griffon". Citações Galeria Referências en:Daring Do Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Celebridades Categoria:Pôneis Pégasos Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos